magiclanternfandomcom-20200223-history
550D
= 550D / T2i Magic Lantern support = Short history: * 2010 12 19 Announcing Magic Lantern 0.2.0 RC1 for 550D firmware 1.0.9 * 2010 12 12 Experimental Magic Lantern for firmware 1.0.8 with many features enabled * 2010 12 01 ML 0.1.9 port to 1.0.9 firmware * 2010 08 01 Announcing ML 0.1.9 pre-alpha for 1.0.8 firmware Features 300px|right|frame 300px|right|frame Magic Lantern 0.2.0 for 550D firmware 1.0.9: * GUI menus: press the ERASE button to display them, SET/DISP to change values * Bit rate control (QScale parameter) for the H.264 encoder * Zebra stripes for overexposed / underexposed areas * Spotmeter, histogram * Cropmarks (16:9, Cinemascope, Fisheye) * Intervalometer (classic or HDR) * Trap Focus: camera takes a picture when something comes in focus * Remote release with either the LCD face sensor or audio trigger * Rack focus * Stack focus (Live View only) * Lens data computation * Onscreen audio meters * Manual audio gain, selectable input source, disable AGC and digital filters * Display time remaining during video recording * Debug functions (display CMOS temperature, screenshot, logging) * Fine tuning for ISO and shutter speeds; also ISO 25600 * Kelvin white balance * Clean LiveView display without any overlays (selectable) * On-demand auto tuning for ISO, shutter & kelvin white balance * Quick access to some useful settings like HTP, ALO and contrast Download & Installation THIS IS DANGEROUS PRE-ALPHA SOFTWARE. USE AT YOUR OWN RISK. IT WILL MODIFY YOUR CAMERA. NO WARRANTY. NO SUPPORT. See the 550d install page for details. Usage See the 550D/UserGuide page or the PDF manual included in Magic Lantern zip archive. Magic Lantern Community thumb|300px|right|Magic Lantern tutorial in French * Magic Lantern User Group on Vimeo * Magic Lantern firmware development mailing list * Issue tracker Forums: * T2i New version of MagicLatern for 550D on Cinema5D; RSS feed * Magic Lantern for 550D in progress! on dvxuser.com * Magic Lantern for 550D thread on SkatePerception * EOS Rebel T2i / 550D Magic Lantern Firmware on t2iforum * Major Magic Lantern 550d update on hv20.com * Magic Lantern Support for 550D on dpreview * Magic Lantern para 550d (actualizado 20/12) on canonistas.com (in Spanish) * Magic Lantern dla Canona 550D in Polish * Magic Lantern for 550D in Chinese ... Source code You can build your own AUTOEXEC.BIN files with the 550d branch of the source code: hg clone -r 550d https://bitbucket.org/hudson/magic-lantern There is no Canon source or object code in the Magic Lantern tree and we do not distribute ROM dumps since they contain code that is copyright by Canon. If you have the camera in hand, you can make your own dump for analysis and use this IDC database to add symbols to it. If you want to compile your own AUTOEXEC.BIN, check the following wiki pages: * For Developers * Build instructions/550D * 550d dev = Camera Overview = Annonced 8 Feb 2010. Called Rebel T2i in North america, Kiss X4 in Japan and 550d in Europe. Hardware See DPReview Software DryOS Updates: *Leaked 1.0.6 (12Feb2010), B2704280.FIR *official 1.0.8 (7Jul2010), 1.0.8 *official 1.0.9 (Nov2010?), http://web.canon.jp/imaging/eosd/firm-e/eosdigital7/firmware.html -- Arm.Indy already found the stubs https://bitbucket.org/hudson/magic-lantern/changeset/5dbd73e0f8f1 and released a first port http://groups.google.com/group/ml-devel/browse_thread/thread/266542d8f2e65bc! the updater (starts at 0x120) can not be decrypted using neither |dissect_fw3_2.rar dissect_fw3_2 nor |fir_tool.py fir_tool.py, so protection has changed. = Donations = Magic Lantern is developed in our spare time, while risking our own cameras. Your financial support will help us spend more time for improving Magic Lantern, which results in more features, less bugs and more supported cameras. If you find this software useful, please support the project by making a donation. Thank you! Alex